This invention relates in general to parlor games and more particularly to equipment for playing parlor games.
Many parlor games require a game board and playing pieces which during the course of the game are moved over a playing field which is imprinted on the board. Typically, the board is formed from a rigid material, such as thick paperboard, and possesses one or more fold lines which enable the board to assume a more compact, although flat, configuration when stored. The playing pieces are often quite small and molded from plastic, and as a consequence may be difficult to grasp. Such equipment comes packaged in a box in which it is stored when not in use. While the board folds to conform to the box, a game board can accomodate only limited folds before it loses its rigidity. As a consequence, the boxes for parlor games are usually quite large. They must also have some depth to accomodate the playing pieces. As a result, the equipment for a typical parlor game consumes excessive shelf space and is otherwise difficult to store. Moreover, the lids are rarely secure, and once opened, the playing pieces can easily spill out and become lost. The paperboard of the typical game board is not very durable and unless handled carefully will bend and leave the board with an unsightly crease. In time the paper appears soiled and worn.
The game equipment of the present invention utilizes a playing field which is imprinted on a fabric playing panel, and while the fabric panel remains flat and otherwise retains the shape of the field when it is spread out on a supporting surface, such as a table top, to play the game, it may thereafter be converted into a highly compact roll or bundle that is easily stored in a drawer, on a shelf or packed in travel luggage. The roll not only contains the playing field, but the playing pieces as well, for they are received in fabric pockets which are attached to the playing panel and fold over onto it.